Dark ocean
by Sorceress Rinoa Leonhart
Summary: Tk and Kari are having a fight and then it starts calling her. *this is not just a normal Kari goes then Tk goes and rescues her, there's more to it than that I promise!
1. Struggles

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
AN: This is my first digimon fic, please be nice. ( Actually, I don't really care, good reviews, flames, I don't care as long as you review! )  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Kari lay in bed, terrified of falling asleep. They were coming again.  
The dreams, the dark dreams of that terrible place. Gatomon was not here to   
save her if she gave in. Gatomon was back in the digital world...and TK,   
right now she didn't think he could care less about what happened to her...  
she couldn't fight it any more she slowly drifted into sleep.   
*  
Kari awoke in a cold sweat. The nightmares were getting worse. They  
wanted her, even more than before. She forced herself out of bed and  
immidiatly turned on the light. She couldn't stand the dark. It frighted her  
more than ever. She would stay awake till morning.  
*  
" Must stay awake. " Kari mumbled to herself as she trudged up to   
school. She walked alone today, because Yolei was on a trip, she didn't want  
to walk with Tk and Cody, and especially not Davis who was trying a little   
to hard to make her feel better after the fight she had with Tk.   
  
She sat down in her desk. Tk didn't even turn to look. The teacher   
droning on about some boring science lesson. Kari felt the darkness building  
around her, her fear grew. She could see the ocean again, just like last time  
but now there was a feeling of evil, even darker than before.  
  
" Kari! If you are not going to pay attention I'm going to have to   
  
ask you to leave the classroom! " The teacher snapped sharply.   
  
Kari came back to the room.   
  
" I... I'm sorry... " She stuttered standing up. She collapsed. The girl behind Kari helped her to her feet.  
  
" Are you feeling alright? " the teacher asked.  
  
Kari just shook her head dazed as her friend helped her to her feet.  
  
" Would you like to go to the nurses office? "   
  
Tk gave her a funny look, it was happening just like last time.   
  
" Is she really being attacked? Or is she just sick? Or is she just faking to make me worry? No Kari wouldn't fake. "   
  
Kari paused before answering it was happening just like it had before. If she went out in the hall alone they would attack her again... even more fiercly.  
  
" Y..yes but can Tori come with me? I... I don't want to fall again."  
Kari stammered.  
  
" Tori? " The teacher asked.  
  
The girl behind Kari shrugged. " Sure I'll go. "   
  
She held Karis arm as she stumbled towards the door.   
  
" There's definatly somthing wrong here... she dosen't want to be alone. Something came to her in the hallway last time... something she dosen't want to meet again." Tk clenched his fists. It really was happening again.  
*  
  
After class Tk went to the nurses office.   
  
" Ummm... is Kari here? " he asked. Afraid of the answer.  
  
"Yes she is, but she's sleeping now. You'll have to come back later."  
The nurse smiled.  
  
Tk sighed with relief. Kari seemed to be sleepimg peacfully. There was no need to worry. Maybe she was just sick after all.   
  
" Besides she dosen't need me right? That's basically what she said earlier. " Tk thought back to there fight. " What were we fighting about anyway? " he wondered as he headed to the gym for basketball practice.   
  
Tk was warming up with the rest of the team. " Where's Davis he's usually here by now. " Tk wondered " Ah, he probably went to see Kari. " Tk felt a pang of jealousy. He shook it off. " Why do I care? " he told himself sharply.   
  
Davis jogged in. " Hey Td "   
  
" It's Tk Davis. " Tk said becoming very annoyed.  
  
" Yeah whatever, anyway, I was just thinkin, I mean it's great for me that Kari's not crazy about you right now and all but... you two've really gotta make up. She's just nor herself at all. I think she misses you she's just scared to admit it. "   
  
Tk didn't answer he turned toward the coach.   
  
Davis just shook his head. " Fine whatever don't listen to me."  
  
Cody came and sat by Karis' bed. " Hey, Davis told me you weren't feeling well. So I came to say hi. "   
  
Kari smiled tiredly. " Thanks Cody. "   
  
" You really don't look so good, you should try to get some sleep. " he said standing up tp leave.  
  
" I can't go to sleep. " Kari whispered.  
  
" Why is something wrong? " Cody asked uncertainly. Kari shook her head blankly.   
  
" N..no. "  
  
Drip...   
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
" Are you sure you're okay? " Cody asked as he began to leave.  
  
" Y..yes I'm su...sure. " Kari stuttered.  
  
Drip... drip...  
  
Cody left the room. Kari sat up instantly. " Get away from me get out of my head. " She murmured franticly.   
  
Drip...drip...drip... she could hear waves crashing, fell a slight mist on her face.   
  
" NO! " she got up and walked out of the nurses office as quickly as she could.   
  
Tk was just walking outside getting ready to go home. He saw Kari walk out the side door very quickly. She looked scared...  
  
He turned away. The biggest mistake of his life was turning away from her right then.   
  
Drip...drip... Kari broke out into a run... drip...drip...she didn't know where she was going. When she finally stopped to catch her breath she looked up. She was there. The waves crashed ominously before her. She fell to her knees in despair. It had caught up with her. She was trapped in the dark ocean...alone. And no one would be able ot save her. 


	2. The darkness

Hey, sorry it took me so long to put this chapter, I've been busy working on other things and I needed to think up more ideas. I'd like to thank my sisters for helping me with this. They always help think up ideas by playing digimon and making stuff up.  
Tk is out of charachter in this chapter but there's a reason for it.  
  
Disclaimer:I ain't got nuttin.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tk shot the ball up and missed the shot again. He wiped his face. He just couldn't focus.   
  
"Forget it. If she wants your help she'll come get it. There's probably nothing really wrong with her." Suddenly furious Tk chucked the ball as hard as he could at the wall. He turned and stomped up to his apartment.   
  
"Hi, Tk how you doing?" Tk's mom asked.  
  
"Just fine!" Tk snarled. He stomped into his room.  
  
"Tk?" She knocked at his door. "What's the matter."  
  
"Nothing!"   
  
"Tk..."  
  
Tk turned on really loud rock music to drown his mother out. Slowly, worridly, his mother turned away to get back to work.  
  
"I'll try to talk to him after he's calmed down."  
  
Tk slowly turned down his music. He turned and made sure his door was locked. He turned to his computer, he took out his digivise and stared down at it.  
  
*  
  
Kari looked all around her. Just the dark colorless world. No way out, back to home and Tai and Yolei...and Tk.   
  
"I'm sorry Tk, please just come get me! I'm sorry for everything I said. What was it that made him mad? What was it that made me mad? He's to protective of me... that's what it was." She felt anger growing in her heart. "He thinks I can't take care of myself. I'll show him. I'll get out of here by myself." Kari slowly started walking, everything was so dark and colorless and forbidding. Then she heard the waves agian. The water slowly beating against the shore. Hurridly Kari turned away from the sound but when she turned it was behind her, she turned back, but it was there as well. She spun around, it completely surounded her. Dark forms slowly peaked up above the water.   
  
"Kari..."  
  
Kari tried to shrink back but they were all around her. She stood in the very middle of the tiny island shaking with fear as they continued to come closer.  
  
"You had your chance to help us, to be our Queen. But you refused, now the Dark under sea master has decided to make you his tool."  
  
One of them reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"NO!!!" Kari wrenched her arm away, she kicked at another.   
  
"You must come with us now." There voices were cold and haunting.  
  
"Somebody help me!" Kari screamed as they closed in on her.  
  
*  
  
Gatomon slept peacefully in a warm spot of grass, with a little stream of sun shining down on her. Suddenly Gatomaon jolted awake, a cloud covered the sun. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
  
"Somebody help me!" She heard a voice sream in her head. The sound seemed to rip through heart.  
  
"What was that?" Gatomon sat up warily, twitching her tail, the tail ring sliding back and forth. Suddenly the scream tore through her mind again. Gatomons eyes widened. She recognized the voice this time.  
  
"Kari where are you?" Gatomon looked around anxiously. There seemed to be no one in sight. Another horribly dark feeling was growing on her. "I've gotta find Patamon and Tk. They'll know where to look." Gatomon raced off.  
  
Tk stood in front of his computer. He stared at the digiport on the screen. He didn't seem to be thinking about anything at all. Suddenly he stood bolt upright.  
  
"Somebody help me!" the scream rang through his head. He was startled for a moment. Then his eyes seemed to go blank. He held his digivice out.  
  
"Digiport open!" He didn't even seem to hear the secound scream. 


	3. despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
An: I have said it before and I'll say it again weekends on campus suck! There's absolutly nothing to do!!! Well I guess it's better than class but I'd still rather be home. Any wo I've got time on my hands so I decided to update again. This chapter is short I probably should have just put it together with the last one but I didn't so oh wesll.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Patamons ears perked up. "Tk's coming!" he laughed excitedly. He flew over to the digiport where Tk flew out.   
  
"Hiya Tk! What brings you here?" Patamon smiled.  
  
Tk stood and brushed himself off. He ignored Patamon completely. 'somebody help me!' Tk pushed the thought into the back of his mind. 'She didn't want your help before whyshould you help her now? it serves her right to get stuck there.'a dark voice in the back of his head whispered. 'you desrve better.'  
  
"Tk are you alright?" Patamons smile turned to worry.  
  
Tk turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey wait!" Patamon flew after him. "What's the matter Tk? Are you angry at me?" But instead of looking angry Tk just had a blank look, but something that almost looked like a grin touched his lips. Gatomon burst out of the bushes.  
  
"Tk! I'm so glad I found you!" She skidded to a stop right in front of him. "It's about Kari I think she..."  
  
'The cat works against you do not listen to her!' The voice commanded.  
  
Tk gave Gatomon a sharp kick out of his way. Patamon gasped in surprise and flew over to Gatomons side.   
  
"What'd you do that for?" Patamon asked shocked. Gatomon looked up at him just as shocked as he continued to walk away across the sand.   
  
  
'They're all working against you. Come to me, I'll help you find your way, help you get what you want.' the voice droned on. Tk walked as if he were in a daze. He reached the edge of a lake. He shook his head violently.  
  
"Kari! I have to..."  
  
'You don't need her, she dosen't need you. She'll be fine, she made that clear to you before didn't she? Yes very clear. She dosen't want you anymore, she wants to destroy you.'  
  
The flat look returned to Tks eyes. He stared vacantly out at the water as the voice droned on.  
  
'Now you can open the door to me, you have the power to you only need to rach out and touch it. Come to me Tk and I will make all your problems disappear. I will give you power, anything you'd ever dream of, like fixing your broken family. come to me Tk.'  
  
Tks eyes widened as a portal opened in front of him. He could hear Patamon and Gatomon running up behind him.  
  
"Tk wait!!!"  
  
'They're trying to stop you Tk! you must hurry!' The voice said urgently. Tk glared back at the two digimon then jumped through the portal. Panicked the two jumped after him.  
  
*  
  
Kari woke up on a hard floor. She didn't know where she was what had happened. she looked around her, it was a small glass box, everything outside was dark. The memories slipped back to her. Coming to the dark ocean, being attacked, then something had hit her on the head. Kari shudderd. The only thing she could do now was sit and wait.She leaned her back against the wall and hugged her knees tightly. Would anyone come and get her? No. They didn't know where she was. the only one who could reach her would be Tk, and he...was blocking her out. She could feel it some how. There was something wrong with him. She could feel dispair blackening around her. No one to help her, no one to care. She shut her eyes tightly.   
  
"No one cares about you anymore." she thought. "You might as well give up now. They'll make you sooner or later anyway. Yes they'll make you." She opened her eyes to see caves around her. Dark caves. She didn't even really seem to see them, they were like out of a dream. Slowly she stood and began walking down a corridor. But in her heart she knew it was no use. There was no way out of here just like there was no way out of the glass box. These caves seemed to be made from dispair itself. There was no way for her to get out, no one to help her. 


	4. What's going on?

AN:Yes I am still alive, I just got extremely lazy over the summer and didn't update anything. Well I'll try to update regularly again but i don't know how that's gonna work seeing as how I'm used to being lazy now. Okay I'll shut up now and let's get going on the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Davis!" June hollared. "The phone's for you! It's Mrs. Kamiya!"   
  
"What?" Davis paused his video game and looked over at his sister.  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Kamiya is on the phone." June held it out to him impatiently.   
  
  
  
Davis took the phone making a face at June. She made a face back.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
  
  
"Hello Davis." Mrs. Kamiya sounded worried. "Have you seen Kari? She didn't come home after school. Did she go over to one of her friends houses and forget to tell me?"  
  
  
  
"Umm, she's not here. I haven't seen her since school today. She wasn't feeling well."   
  
  
  
"She's sick?!" Mrs. Kamiya screeched. "She should have come straight home! She's not at the school, Tai hasn't seen her, Tk's mom says she isn't there, Yolei's gone so she's not there where could she be?"   
  
"Don't worry, I'll get some of the others and we'll go look for her. I'm sure she's fine." Davis said confidently.   
  
  
  
"Oh would you? That's be wonderful, Tai's already out looking around. I just don't know what on earth has gotten into her."  
  
  
  
Davis hung up and grabbed his digivice. "June tell mom I'm going out for a while." he yelled before running out the door.   
  
  
  
"You'd better be back before supper! That's one hour mister!" June shouted after him.   
  
  
  
Davis pounded on Cody's door.   
  
  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Davis." Cody peeked out the door. "What's up?"  
  
  
  
"Kari's missing, her mom said she never came home from school. She wants us to look around for her." Davis said in a rush.   
  
  
  
"She's probably in the digital world or something. She looked pretty sick this afternoon. She wasn't in any condition to go anywhere." Cody mused as he let Davis inside. "If she's in the digital world we should probably let yolie and Ken know, and we should get Tk to help us look."  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding? Let Tk come and steal my heroic rescue?" Davis said incredulously.   
  
  
  
Cody gave him an exasperated look. Davis rolled his eyes. "Fine, call Tp if you have to." he grumbled.   
  
Cody picked up the phone and dialed Tks number.   
  
"Hello?" a womans voice came over the phone.   
  
"Hello, this is Cody, is Tk there?"   
  
"Yes, he locked himself in his room though." His mother said worridly. "He seems so upset. He won't talk to me. Did something happen at school or something?"  
  
"I'm not sure what's wrong with him." Cody said bewildered. "Could you see if he'll come talk to me?"   
  
  
  
"I'll try." the other end was quiet for a few minutes before Tks mother came back. "He won't answer me, and his door is locked. I just can't understand whats the matter. I really wish he'd talk to me."  
  
"Well, sorry to bother you. I'm sure he'll be alright soon. I'll talk to you later."   
  
"Bye dear." she sighed.   
  
Cody hung up.  
  
"So, what's up?" Davis asked.   
  
"Tk's locked himself in his room and won't talk to anybody. I think they must have fougth again. That's why he's locked himself up and she's disappeared."  
  
"Well how about you e-mail Yolei and tell her what's going on and I'll tell Ken." Davis said decidedly.  
  
Just then the phone rang.   
  
"Hello this is Cody." Cody picked it up.  
  
"Cody? It's Ken. I tried calling Davis but he's not home."  
  
"He's here," Cody said "We were just about to contact you."  
  
"Then you know?"  
  
"Know what?" Cody asked   
  
"The dark ocean, there's something active there I can feel it. A portal opened between our world and theirs."  
  
****  
  
Tk walked down the long stone hallways in a daze. He couldn't think, he couldn'd fuction, he was being drawn somewhere. He just walked foreward. Gatomon and Patamon scampered along behind him in the shadows.   
  
"I don't like this place, it feels evil." Gatomon shivered.   
  
"I know what you mean." Patamon looked around worridly. "But this evil feels somehow familiar."  
  
Suddenly Tk stopped at a huge wooden door. He knew whatever it was that was drawing him was behind that door. But he felt in the back of his mind a warning twinge that said he wasn't supposed to be here, he needed to go save Kari. Whatever had taken over his mind crushed the little twinge and the doors swung opend seemingly of their own accord. Slowly he walked into the dark room.  
  
"Tk don't go in there!" Patamon pleaded.   
  
Tk stepped in and the door slammed shut behind him. 


End file.
